


Your smile is my favorite thing

by InfernumLilith



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluffy, Harry Potter AU, Head Girl Zelda, Hufflepuff Mary, Muggleborn Mary, Pureblood Zelda, Slytherin Zelda, Sorry Not Sorry, soft soft & soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith
Summary: Zelda protects a Hufflepuff from the idiocy of her housemates. But how did she end up falling in love with her without realizing it?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, spellwell
Comments: 25
Kudos: 106





	Your smile is my favorite thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened after a Harry Potter marathon. Don't judge me. I am weak in front of a F/F ship in the HP Universe.  
> I hope you will enjoy this. It was fun picturing the two as students. I have a lot of ideas for more HP universe fanfics but they will have to wait until I finish my multi-chapter fanfic. (No, I have not abandoned that. I will update Witch Hunting Season soon. Don't you worry.) It's 5am at the moment and I am tired so I will let you read this now. :P
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

“Lower her this instant.” Zelda raised her voice when her gaze fell upon the Hufflepuff girl dangling in the air. The witch had already had a very tiring morning as it was. She had to come up with a new patrol system for the prefects and those idiots were not making it easier on her. And now, she stumbled upon her housemates bullying another student.

“Move along, Spellman. This doesn’t concern you.” One of the Slytherins snapped at her.

“I said. Let. Her. Go!” the Head Girl growled. Her patience was running thin.

The Slytherin drew his wand and pointed it at her. “Don’t threaten your own house, Spellman.”

“Expelliarmus!” In a flash Zelda had her wand out and the Slytherin’s wand flew into her hand. “That will be 10 points from Slytherin for your insolence, Lestrange. Don’t you dare raise your wand against me ever again!” She smirked and tossed the wand at his feet. “If you don’t want another 10 points taken from your house, you will let the girl go.” She turned her attention to the other Slytherin boy and walked closer to the girl. “Malfoy! Now!” she shouted at the blond-haired boy.

“You will regret this, Spellman.” Malfoy spat and canceled the spell abruptly, sending the girl to the ground. Thankfully, Zelda was close enough to catch her before she crashed face first into the floor. The girl lifted her face to look at Zelda with a shy smile but Zelda was glaring at the backs of the retreating Slytherins until they were out of view. As soon as the Slytherins disappeared, Zelda noticed the crowd that had gathered. She turned her head at the girl she was still holding onto.

“Nothing to see here, people. Move along!” Zelda snapped at the crowd not taking her eyes from the petite girl. “Are you okay?” she asked softly mesmerized by the deep blue of her eyes.

“Y-yes. T-thank you.” The girl smiled shyly at the other witch as soon as the crowd dispersed. Zelda watched the Hufflepuff as she lowered her gaze searching for something on the floor. Zelda followed the brunette’s gaze and noticed a pair of glasses lying on the floor. The girl hadn’t seen them yet, so the auburn haired witch leaned down to pick them up.

“Are these yours?” she asked her with a smile. The brown-haired girl nodded. Zelda slipped the glasses onto her face and studied her sharp but beautiful features. What struck her the most once again was the pair of beautiful eyes looking back at her full of gratitude. The soft blush on the girl’s face made Zelda’s heart flutter. “If they give you a hard time again let me know, okay?” Zelda tilted her head with a soft smile.

The girl nodded again and pulled herself away from the tension that seemed to be developing between the two. She walked away hurriedly holding her books tightly to her chest. “What’s your name?” Zelda called after her.

“Mary.” The girl stopped and said softly. She took off again just as Zelda saw her blush spreading more. She watched her disappearing around a corner with her head held down, her cute ponytail flying back and forth.

 _What a magnificent creature!_ She wondered. The smile on her face remained there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two days later, after Zelda was done with the night patrol, she returned to her Head Girl quarters exhausted and famished. She had spent her evening at the library studying and had completely forgotten about dinner. She contemplated walking down to the kitchen and asking the elves for some dinner but she was too tired. She changed into her black satin nightdress and jumped on the bed.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a soft tapping at her window. _What the hell happened now?_ She groaned and pulled the covers away. She dragged her feet to the window and opened it. A brown owl flew in and perched on a chair. Zelda’s eyebrows rose when she noticed a yellow box with black stripes hanging from its beak. _Who could that be from?_ She approached the bird cautiously and took the box slowly. She opened it and the smell of freshly baked cookies filled her lungs. She couldn’t help the face-splitting smile when she read the note she found at the top.

_Miss Spellman,  
take this cookies as a token of my appreciation for what you did for me two days ago. Your sister told me that you enjoy chocolate chip cookies, so I sneaked into the kitchens and convinced the elves to let me use their oven. Also I noticed that you didn’t come down for dinner tonight. So if I get in trouble, at least I will know it was worth it. I hope you will enjoy them. Thank you again._

_Sincerely,  
Mary_

Zelda chuckled at how dorky that little note was. Apparently the adorable young woman was bolder through letters. It warmed her heart, nonetheless. Especially since Mary made it clear that she actually looked for her during dinner. They always exchanged glances during the meals at the Great Hall but Zelda hadn’t had the opportunity to go talk to her yet. While they were in the same year, unfortunately for Zelda, they didn’t share any classes together. Apparently someone thought that if Gryffindors shared their classes with Slytherins, the animosity would stop. It never happened and it would never happen. Zelda thought that it was an absurd idea. The animosity existed because of people being idiots and no amount of shared classes would change that. She, herself, never cared for those stupid and petty arguments. She was in friendly terms with quite a few Gryffindors, like Lily Evans and Remus Lupin who were two years younger than her. She saw them almost daily in the library studying together.

So, yes. Classes divided by houses was a stupid idea. It actually kept them away from getting to know students from other houses since they couldn’t find a common ground. She had a few ideas, she had to run past Dumbledore eventually. But she was dwelling on meaningless stuff instead of focusing on the intoxicating smell of chocolate chips cookies.

She popped a cookie into her mouth and moaned at how good they tasted. They were still warm which only meant that Mary was out after hours just so she could bake them for her since she didn’t detect any kind of spell on the cookies or on the box. How she did not catch Mary in the corridors was beyond her. She was patrolling the corridors near the kitchen after all.

The witch shrugged and offered a cookie to the owl, then sent it on its way. She preferred to thank the witch face to face instead of scribbling an impersonal note. Of course, there was another reason behind her decision. She simply wanted the chance to see and talk to her again.

With a happy smile she carried the box to her bed and devoured four more cookies before she placed it on the nightstand and turned in for the night with a stomach blissfully warm and full.

* * *

The next day, no matter how hard she tried to get Mary alone, she was unable to do so. The few times she managed to see her, was during meals and Zelda didn’t feel comfortable talking to her with so many prying ears and eyes around. Nevertheless, she wasn’t willing to let the days go by without thanking her. It would be rude of her and Zelda was anything but rude to people who didn’t deserve it.

The opportunity arose during dinner. She saw Hilda chatting with Mary while they enjoyed their dinner. Since Mary had asked Hilda about Zelda’s preferences, the auburn haired witch could only guess that her sister knew what Mary had done. With that in mind, she approached their table and placed a hand on Hilda’s shoulder. The short witch turned around to look at her which attracted Mary’s attention as well.

“Hello, ladies.” She greeted them with a smile.

“Hey, sis.” Hilda raised a curious eyebrow.

“Hi.” Mary murmured shyly and lowered her head.

She expected both reactions if she was being honest with herself. She never stopped by the Hufflepuff table unless she needed to inform Hilda about family or school matters. She leaned between the two witches and placed her other hand on Mary’s lower back. A few Hufflepuffs turned their eyes to her curiously as well. Zelda pretended to chat with Hilda for a few minutes until the rest of their classmates turned their attention elsewhere.

“Zelda, what the hell are you doing here? Did something happen?” Hilda whispered furiously when she noticed that her sister wasn’t leaving.

Zelda rolled her eyes and whispered furiously back to Hilda. “No nothing happened. Just roll with it for a few minutes.” She turned her head towards Mary and moved her hand against her back to get her attention again. She could feel Mary tensing at that but she turned her head closer just a little bit anyway. “Thank you for the cookies, Mary. They were delicious.” She whispered discreetly. “I hope you didn’t get in trouble sneaking out.” She hid a smile behind her red locks.

“N-no. I didn’t. I am glad you liked them.” Mary whispered back blushing brightly. Zelda studied Mary’s body and barely managed to contain a chuckle. The poor girl had curled up into herself the moment she laid her hand on her back. Her arms were pulled into her chest and her head was lowered letting her hair cover her face. She was too adorable and Zelda was charmed but she knew she had to return to her table before she attracted any more attention to herself. Not to mention, she should stop torturing the petite witch even though she enjoyed her reaction a bit too much.

She straightened up and pulled her hands back. “Have a great night, ladies.” She said softly and started retreating. Before she was out of earshot though, she heard her sister’s voice in a soft but exasperated whisper. “You have never baked me cookies and I am your best friend.”

“When you rescue me from bullies I will.” Mary said in a confident voice now that Zelda had left. She was actually surprised that Hilda hadn’t mentioned Mary to her before. Zelda would remember it. She kept a close eye to all her friends in case she needed to step in and protect her sister. But she didn’t know anything about Mary before. Zelda brushed the thought at of her mind for the time being and returned her thoughts to Mary’s adorable smile.

Zelda couldn’t help the grin that accompanied her while she walked towards the Slytherin table. Apparently, Mary was way more comfortable around her sister. She felt jealousy strike suddenly but she didn’t let that get her down. She would get Mary to open up to her even if it was the last thing she did. When she took a seat at the table with the face-splitting grin on her face, her best friend stared at her. It took Zelda a few minutes to notice that she was staring at her.

“What are you staring at, Cissy?” she sighed losing the grin.

Narcissa shook her head. “You are in trouble, Spellman.” She murmured with a well-knowing smirk.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Black.”

“Sure you don’t.” Narcissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

Zelda had tried to push the thoughts of Mary out of her head but no matter how hard she tried the brunette girl was the first thing in her mind when she woke up and the last thing when she fell asleep. She had even appeared in her dreams a few times. She was a bit obsessed really. Honestly Zelda was blaming it on the little yellow box, she still held on her nightstand but she couldn’t find it in her heart to return it.

Maybe she was keeping it because she wanted to see if the girl would seek her out to ask for it but Mary never did. She caught her gaze countless times during meals and Narcissa always teased her about it but the girl never approached her. It was frustrating to say the least.

The redhead caught herself daydreaming about Mary during classes and even had trouble concentrating on her homework. But how could she not? Mary was the most gorgeous, kindest and most adorable creature she had ever met. She often pictured herself sitting on her couch with Mary in her lap in front of the fire or Mary resting her head on Zelda’s lap and Zelda playing with her hair. The thoughts always brought a smile on her face.

Once again Zelda tried to concentrate back on her Ancient Runes homework but she was stuck in a bloody question for what seemed like an hour, thinking about Mary and the noise around her didn’t help one bit. She looked around the Common Room and groaned at how loud some people were; especially that pompous Malfoy and his gang. How was Narcissa dating him, was beyond her. She contemplated going back to her quarters to finish it but she didn’t like sitting there all alone doing homework. Even though the room was big enough for one, it was suffocating her.

_The Library it is, then._

With a sigh she gathered her books and notes and headed out from the chilly dungeons. Upon entering the big quiet room, Zelda was surprised to see that it was packed with students. Every available surface seemed occupied with students working on homework or reading. She came to the conclusion that it would be a better idea to find the book she had in mind and then head for her quarters even if it was the last thing she wanted.

With a defeated frown, she found the shelves her book would be located on and read the spines in search of it. Upon finding it, she pulled it out with the intention to check it out at the front desk. As she turned to leave, her eyes fell upon a really familiar ponytail and a pair of black glasses that stood upon a very adorable nose. That particular nose was buried deep into a book and the person to whom that nose belonged to was sitting at a booth in a far corner of a library.

Before she even thought it through, she found herself walking towards that person.

“Hello.” She greeted Mary quietly.

Mary looked up startled for a moment until she realized who was standing in front of her. The worry and fright left to make way for another one of her blushes and her soft smile.

“Hi.” She whispered.

“Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full.” She asked politely.

“N-no. Not at all.” Mary shook her head and clasped her hands on her lap forgetting the book she was reading for the time being. She noticed that there were a few booths and tables with seats unoccupied but who was she to deny Zelda’s company when the redhead offered it so freely.

Zelda placed her books and notes on the table and slipped into the booth opposite from Mary. She opened a book and started reading. The feeling of being watched didn’t go away and Zelda pretended to ignore it at first. The staring didn’t stop. If Zelda was being honest with herself, she would admit that she was enjoying the attention she was getting from Mary. She was more than sure that Mary was struggling to find something to tell her but Zelda wasn’t making it easier for her. She was pretending to busy herself with homework until she couldn’t take any more of the stare. It was a struggle keeping her eyes glued to the paper in front of her and the feeling of intent staring was making her body react.

Zelda raised her head, looking at Mary in the most seductive way and poor Mary turned into a stuttering blushing mess right in front of her eyes.

“Am I making you uncomfortable, Mary? Should I go?” Zelda asked with the sweetest smile.

“NO!” Mary exclaimed earning herself a few angry looks at the disturbance from the students at the tables around them. Zelda watched how the girl lowered her head trying to appear as small as possible.

“Hey.” She whispered and reached out to take her hand, Mary’s head snapped up at the gesture. “It’s okay.” Zelda felt the sweat in her hand, only now realizing how nervous exactly Mary was around her. “You don’t need to be so nervous. I am not going to eat you, you know.” It didn’t really help. Mary lowered her head again but didn’t move her hand. “Mary?”

Mary raised her eyes a little bit, giving her undivided attention to Zelda. “I think it’s best if I leave for now.” She didn’t fail to notice the disappointed frown on Mary’s face. She hated herself for being the one who caused that, so when she stood up and gathered her things into her school bag, she leaned on her elbows towards Mary. The two young women stood a mere breath away from each other. “I would like to get to know you, Mary.” The auburn haired witch whispered and Mary looked at her with a bit of confusion and yet the frown wasn’t fully erased from her lips. “May I take you to Hogmeade, next weekend?”

“A-as in a date?” Mary’s eyes widened.

Zelda saw the hesitation in the blue eyes and feared that the answer would be no. She was attracted to the brunette that much was obvious and she could see that Mary was attracted to her as well but she didn’t want to ruin things before they even started. “How about going as friends? And we will see from there.” Zelda shared a reassuring smile with her.

Mary seemed to think about it for a moment before she turned to Zelda with a hesitant smile. Still it was better than the frown. “I-I would like that.” She muttered.

Zelda hadn’t felt more relieved in her entire life. “It’s a date then. Or not. You know.” she chuckled. “I’ll meet you at the entrance on Sunday morning? Around 11?”

“S-sure. I’ll see you then.” Mary agreed with no hesitation.

“Bye.” Zelda winked at her.

“Bye.”

* * *

Zelda was nervous. In all her life, she had only been nervous when she was about to get sorted into a house as a first year old. She was never nervous when she dated Faustus last year. How had she agreed to date him? He was worse than Malfoy.

 _Thinking about that little bitch isn’t going to help you, Zelda. Focus!_ She berated herself.

She turned her attention to her wardrobe and searched for the right outfit. She chose a casual black long-sleeve dress that reached a few inches over her knees and a pair of flat black lace boots. She had used a spell to curl her hair into soft waves that fell around her upper body and contrasted with the black fabric. During their Hogsmeade visits the students had the opportunity to discard their school robes and uniforms for their witch or muggle clothing. Being a Pureblood witch, Zelda mostly owned dress robes, formal or casual but she had decided against that. Thanks to Hilda’s obsession with the Muggles, she had agreed to venture into the Muggle World with her sister if just to keep an eye on her once. When they had returned home, she had ended up with more purchases than her sister. Their father had frowned upon all that but their mother, ever the supportive one, had asked to see each and every one. She ended up squealing excited every time the sisters put on something new. That day was one treasured memory Zelda held close to her heart.

_For the love of Merlin, Zelda. What’s wrong with you today?_

She scolded herself and grabbed her black coat. She slipped into it and inhaled deeply trying to control her emotions. Before she drove herself crazy with the wait and the thinking, she slipped through the portrait that was guarding her room and headed downstairs. Being a Slytherin Head Girl was quite frustrating at times especially since the Head Girl quarters were far away from the Slytherin Common Room. Even with the shortcuts, it took her a while to get there to see her friends.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs near the Entrance, she searched around for Mary. While she was searching, she failed to notice a girl walking towards her. Zelda hadn’t recognized her yet and was afraid that the brunette had backed out eventually.

“Hi.” The familiar shy voice said as soon as she stopped in front of Zelda.

Zelda, of course, looked at the girl in front of her in confusion. As soon as she looked into the familiar ocean eyes, she gasped. “Mary!” she exclaimed looking the other girl up and down. She noticed a lot of things about Mary at the moment; things that she was clueless about. Like, for example, her Muggle clothes, the way her luscious dark locks framed her face making her eyes pop, how different she looked without her glasses and finally how more beautiful she looked out of her buggy school robes. Honestly, the mere presence of Mary gave her feelings that she hadn’t had before.

Mary looked down at herself as well, confused. “Is that not okay? Is the date off?” she asked fearfully.

“No. No.” Zelda rushed to assure her. “I just didn’t recognize you. You look great.” Zelda smiled.

“T-thank you.” Mary blushed and fidgeted as usual. “So do you.”

“Thank you.” Zelda said with more confidence than Mary. “Shall we?”

At Mary’s nod, the two girls started walking down the path for the village. At first, neither girl spoke as they walked and it was not a comfortable silence. Zelda feared that she was ruining the date. She knew that she should be the one to help Mary open up to her, since the girl was so shy and awkward around her. She had to make her feel more comfortable. “So, Mary, are you a Muggleborn?” The way Mary tensed at the question made Zelda want to slap herself. She placed a hand on Mary’s shoulder immediately. “Hey! It’s not a bad thing. I think it actually makes you a badass.” Zelda smiled when she noticed how Mary seemed to visibly relax at that. “To be able to do the same magic any Pureblood or Half-blood can do without having any ounce of magic in your family, is pretty cool. Unique too. To me it means that you are actually more powerful than others who are born into it.” Zelda continued, then pulled her hand away in case it made Mary uncomfortable.

“I am sorry. I am just not used to Slytherins being so kind to me when they find out my heritage.” Mary explained.

“That’s because they are bloody morons. I am not like them.”

“I am starting to see that.” It was the first time that Mary actually looked at her with no ounce of shyness whatsoever.

The first stop of their “friendly” date was Honeydukes. While they browsed through all kinds of candy and chocolates, Zelda paid more attention to Mary. Honestly, she simply wanted to inform herself on Mary’s preferences when it came to candies and chocolate. She caught her glancing at the cauldron cakes as they were passing by. She frowned when she realized that the girl hadn’t bought anything. If Zelda had to guess, she would say that it was because Mary didn’t want to eat anything in front of Zelda and make a fool of herself.

Zelda had a few licorice wands in one hand and a few chocoballs on the other. She informed Mary that she was gonna go pay and then they could go. The moment Mary looked away, Zelda grabbed a pack with two cauldron cakes and approached the cash desk.

When she walked back to Mary, the girl smiled at her. “Where are we going now?” she asked as soon as they walked out of the store.

Zelda had an idea. “What’s your favorite tea flavor Mary?” she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Caramel- Nougat, I guess.” Mary answered. “Why?” she stared suspiciously at Zelda.

“You will see. Wait for me here?” Zelda was gone before Mary had the chance to reply.

A few minutes passed by until Zelda returned holding two cups of tea on each hand and her Honeydukes paper bag under her arm. Mary raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“I thought we might enjoy our teas somewhere more private.”

“Where?” Mary wondered out loud.

“You will see.” Zelda winked at her and offered her one of the cups. As soon as her hand was free, she grabbed Mary’s hand and pulled her towards the place she had in mind.

A few minutes later, Zelda stopped just outside of the fence that was surrounding the Shrieking Sack. Mary’s eyes widened. “You are crazy! I am not going in there.” She scoffed. Zelda couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“No silly.” Zelda waved her hand and a blanket appeared on the snowy ground. “You will not go in.”

Mary looked at the blanket disbelieving. “Zelda, we will freeze to death!” she voiced her concerns and Zelda just noticed the redness on Mary’s cheeks and nose. She shook her head and waved her wand towards Mary’s body. She could see Mary visibly relaxing while the warming spell spread all over her body. “I always forget this spell.” Mary chuckled at herself.

“Did you notice?”

“Notice what?” Mary asked and lowered herself on the warm and surprisingly dry blanket.

“This was the first time you actually said my name.” Zelda pointed out and lowered herself next to her. She missed Mary’s blush while she was unpacking the cauldron cakes and offered one to her. Mary hesitated but she had to give in when Zelda insisted.

“Is it okay here? Are you comfortable?” Zelda asked sipping her Cherry Cosmo tea.

Mary, who was munching at the cake happily, waited to swallow before she replied. “It’s perfect.” She offered a smile at Zelda. The two young women spent almost the whole day there until they had to go back to Hogwarts for dinner; both of them reluctant to leave each other’s company.

The following days, the two young women managed to steal some moments to spend them together, either studying together at the Library with Hilda and Narcissa joining them half of those times, or walking around the Hogwarts grounds chatting about everything and nothing.

So far, Zelda had learned a lot of things about Mary and vice versa. Zelda learned that Mary was scared of flying, her favorite subject was Transfiguration and she was learning how to achieve her Animagus form under McGonagall’s watchful eye. She also found out how proud and loving Mary’s parents must be of her daughter from what Mary had told her. Mary was an only child and she didn’t have many friends which was surprising for a Hufflepuff but she had a pet Raven, by the name of Stolas, that surprisingly Dumbledore let her bring to Hogwarts.

Even though the two grew closer to one another, they kept their relationship on a friendship level. Zelda could see that Mary wasn’t entirely comfortable around her yet and she wasn’t going to push her. She didn’t know if Mary was attracted to her. Yes, a few signs were there but Zelda didn’t know to ruin what they had already achieved at that point. She enjoyed Mary’s companion even if she was only a friend at that point. She didn’t want to lose her. Mary was hiding a funny side that always managed to cheer Zelda up even in her gloomiest days. She was sweet and kind and she always seemed to know how exactly to cheer up the redhead.

“Mary!” Zelda pulled herself away from her thoughts enough to notice the girl passing by her.

“Oh, Zelda. Sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Mary sighed. Zelda immediately noticed the discomfort and the frown on Mary’s face.

“Is everything okay?” she asked worried.

“Yeah. E-everything is fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Mary, don’t lie to me. You can’t even look into my eyes. What’s wrong?”

Mary tightened the hold on her books and looked hesitantly at the redhead. “I’ve run into Malfoy and Lestrange at the library.” She murmured.

“Did they hurt you?” Zelda was growing angry at the mention of those useless boys.

“No, no. But they said a few things I am not comfortable repeating.”

“I’ll give them a piece of my mind.” Zelda growled angrily and walked passed Mary ready to hex some Pureblood asses into oblivion. She was halted by Mary’s hand on her arm, pulling her back.

“Please don’t. They are not worth it.” Mary shook her head. Zelda contemplated her options. On the one hand, she will get it over her system by hexing the boys but on the other hand Mary asked her not to. She was weak when it came to Mary. She always said yes to Mary because she didn’t want to displease her. Every time she had the chance to bring a smile on Mary’s face, she did it.

“I don’t care for what they said to me to be honest. What bothers me is that they disrupted my studying and the Hufflepuffs are having a party at the Common Room is too loud at the moment.” She frowned.

Zelda chuckled at that. _Ever the bookworm._ “Come study at the Head Girl quarters then. It’s quiet and no one will disturb you there.” Zelda shrugged.

“Really? You don’t mind?” Mary perked up almost immediately. The hopeful smile on her lips made Zelda’s heart flutter.

“Absolutely. I was heading there myself. Come on.” She took Mary’s hand and guided her outside of the portrait. “Merlin’s beard!” she muttered the password and Mary raised an eyebrow at her.

“Really now?”

Zelda chuckled and gave her a soft push through the door. “What? I thought it would be funny.” The redhead tossed her school bag on an armchair and waved her wand at the fireplace bringing it to life. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Zelda sat on the couch and tucked her feet under her waiting for Mary to do the same. The brunette followed suit. She sat next to Zelda and placed her school bag on the floor by her feet. She pulled out her Astronomy book and notebook and continued the essay she had abandoned after the disruption.

The auburn haired witch pulled her Herbology book from the table and flicked through the pages stealing glances at Mary every now and then. Mary focused on her homework with her little ponytail and the glasses that slid down her nose every now and then was the cutest thing she had ever seen. At that moment, Zelda realized how in love with Mary she was. She shut her book forcefully making Mary jumped at the sound. She stood from the couch but when she returned, she had a box in her hands. Mary was eyeing her curiously. The auburn haired witch placed the box in front of the brunette.

“I thought it would be a good idea to take a break and eat something. I had them delivered this morning. They are really tasty.” She explained and opened the box before resuming her position on the couch. Mary around cauldron cakes was quite the sight and she wasn’t missing it for anything. She wasn’t disappointed by Mary’s expressions. She was mesmerized at Mary’s sparkling eyes and bright smile that appeared on the brunette’s face as soon as she noticed the cauldron cakes. “Merlin! These look delicious. I didn’t know you like them so much to have them delivered to you.”

“They are not my favorite but they are alright.”

Mary’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “Why did you buy them if you don’t like them that much?” She tilted her head confused.

“Because you like them.” Zelda shrugged with shy grin.

Mary looked at Zelda, then at the cakes and again back at Zelda. “I know I like them but that doesn’t explain why you would buy them.” Mary could obviously be so daft at times. Zelda still found it adorable anyway.

“Because I wanted to make you smile, silly. I love it when you smile.” Zelda shrugged as if she hadn’t dropped a bomb on Mary at the moment.

“You bought it just to make me smile?” Suddenly, Zelda could see the wheels in Mary’s head turning. There was no doubt that Mary was recalling other times that Zelda went out of her way to make the brunette smile.

“You have a beautiful smile.” Zelda said in one moment and in the next she had an armful of Mary on her lap and a set of soft lips pressing against her own. She couldn’t help the soft gasp that slipped passed her lips at the contact. Her arms wrapped themselves around Mary’s small waist by their own accord and Zelda got over her surprise and kissed Mary back pouring everything she was feeling at the moment into that kiss.

Neither Mary nor Zelda knew how much time had passed; they only pulled away when they were out of breath. They stared into each other eyes, both of them unguarded for once. “What was that for?” Zelda asked with a breathless smile. Mary stroked Zelda’s cheek with her thumb while she rested the other on her shoulder. She leaned in indulging herself into another kiss only this time Zelda met her halfway.

“You are quite something, Zelda Spellman. You know that?” Mary whispered against Zelda’s lips. The two spent the rest of the evening like this, sharing kisses and cuddling on the couch forgetting all about dinner. At one moment Mary pulled the box with the cakes on her lap and Zelda teased her about it which earned her a playful slap on her shoulder.

Mary groaned when she noticed how late it was. She reluctantly pulled away from Zelda gathering her books back into her back. Zelda watched her with a frown which didn’t go unnoticed by Mary. “Don’t be like that, Zee. It’s late. I have to go back to my dorm.”

“Please stay here tonight. I don’t want you to go yet.” Zelda’s frown didn’t move an inch.

“We will get in trouble, Zelda.” Mary sighed.

“No, we won’t. Please?”

“For the love of Merlin, woman!” she sighed shaking her head. “Fine. I will stay but if we get in trouble, I’m throwing you under a bus.” She joked and pulled Zelda into another kiss.

* * *

Later that night and after some more kisses and serious cuddling and maybe a tiny bit of teasing and talking, the two women ended up in Zelda’s bed. The redhead witch had given one of her nightdresses at Mary who found them quite revealing if she was being honest with herself. The brunette was already asleep in Zelda’s arms, her head resting on Zelda’s chest while Zelda’s fingers ran up and down her back slowly.

Zelda looked down at the brown mane spreading all over the place with each of Mary’s move and smiled brightly. She couldn’t believe how lucky she had been after all. Meeting and having Mary in her life made her feel complete and happy beyond measures. She tightened her hold a bit but careful not to wake her up. Mary sighed in her sleep. Zelda’s heart fluttered at that. She took a hold of Mary’s hand and held it against her chest. The last thought before she fell asleep was only one.

_Is this how it feels to fall in love with someone? Because it sure feels like it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys! Let me know what you think please?  
> Kudos and comments make me a really happy witch!


End file.
